


Your LOVE increased

by RedStripes28



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Genocide Frisk, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStripes28/pseuds/RedStripes28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if genocide Frisk had dreams about the Pacifist route?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your LOVE increased

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing I just found in my folders and I completely forgot about it or were I was going with it. But I think it's ok as it is so have it.

Your LOVE increased.

You relaxed as the fight screen disappeared. You were left alone on the rocky bridge, above the lava. The monster was gone, the only reminder of its existence being a small pile of dust. It had once been a plane. Even alive, he had a pretty tragic existence. Maybe you could say you did this one a favor. You chuckle, but something inside you tells you it’s not funny.

You moved on, noticing the dust that coated your hands. It was adding up fast, soon enough, your arms will be completely grey. And dirty. You tried to wash it at first, but you gave up fast. Would it ever wear off? The shiny reminder of all the souls you destroyed? Probably not, but you could live with that.

No one pestered you all the way to the hotel. There was no one left. You sort of wished there was still someone to fight. You felt weird ever since the ruins.

The hotel was bright and shiny and light and you hated it. And all the rooms were locked. There was no one left to open them for you. You found way more peace outside of it. You turned a corner into a dark alleyway. By the looks of it, it could’ve been a shop before you came. The owners left letters. You didn’t bother reading them. There were two blankets neatly folded next to a dumpster. Purple and green. You guess they forgot them. Well, if they forgot, that just means they didn’t care enough. At least, that’s what your parents used to tell you.

You took the blankets and made yourself a nice, small bed next to the dumpsters. Then you realized you didn’t really need the blankets. Hotland was hot enough.

It’s easy to fall asleep. It’s been a long day and you have a dreary feeling about the core. Then, New Home. You have a dreary feeling about both. You need the rest. You wonder if anyone would attack you in your sleep. That robot is still around, and that skeleton. You thought you got rid of him when you left Snowdin, but now you’re not so sure anymore. You should’ve killed him when you had the chance. This just proves your point right again: the only way to be safe is to eliminate every single threat.

Before you fell, your dreams weren’t always pleasant. Now you’re not so sure. You dreamt about yourself, or at least you thought it was you the first time. But the person in your dreams couldn’t possibly be you.

You saw yourself going through the Underground, but it was different. You weren’t carrying any weapon around. You hands were clean and monsters roamed everywhere you went. Threats. They would attack you, stab you when you weren’t looking. You would die, or so you thought. But the blow never came. The monsters did attack you. You spared them and it worked. They became your ~friends~.

These were the only type of dreams you were having nowadays. You could see the other Frisk making their way through Snowdin and playing all those stupid games the skeletons set up. And they were laughing. They were enjoying it. You couldn’t understand. You saw the hanging out with the short one and laughing at his stupid puns. Now that you think about it, he never really made them when you were around. He was just a jerk full of threats. He couldn’t possibly be that funny. This whole reality you were dreaming of had to be just another weird invention of your sick mind.

Some of the other monsters you met appeared in the dreams too: Toriel, Undyne, the lizard and the robot. You forgot some of their names, but does it really matter? Most of them are gone anyway.

It’s not like you wished reality was a little more like your dreams. You really didn’t… . It would have been nice to have someone to call once in a while, even though you didn’t have any trouble with puzzles. They were all already solved. But it would be nice to have someone who considers you their friend. But that was a skeleton you killed a long time ago. You had to. He was just saying those words to drop your guard. He would’ve killed you the moment you tried to spare him. But it didn’t work. You knew better.

You’re not sure when you developed this mentality. You’re gonna guess it was Toriel. Yeah, you killed all the monsters before her, but you didn’t care about those monsters. They weren’t your friends.

But she was your friend. She was supposed to protect you, not attack you. And she killed you. That was the first time you died and the moment you realized that there were no things such as friends in The Underground. The only way to be safe was to eliminate every single threat. No exceptions.

And that applied to the skeleton too. There was no way a timeline existed in which the two of you would be friends.


End file.
